


All you need is love (and a cup of coffee)

by spideybubu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medical, Attendant Gabriel, M/M, Medical - AU, Nurse Lucifer, Surgeon Michael
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybubu/pseuds/spideybubu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrivare in ritardo ad un appuntamento con lui? Nessuno si era mai azzardato – o aveva mai avuto motivo di farlo.<br/>Eppure in quel momento Lucifer stava aspettando. O meglio, qualcuno lo stava facendo aspettare, occasione più unica che rara in quell’ospedale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you need is love (and a cup of coffee)

**Author's Note:**

> Prima fanfiction su Supernatural!  
> Una semplice Medical!AU nella quale Lucifer è un infermiere, Michael un rinomato chirurgo e Gabriel un semplice inserviente in un ospedale qualunque. Incentrata sulle coppia Lucifer/Michael.

  
Tamburellava le dita sul tavolo con fare decisamente scocciato.  
Arrivare in ritardo ad un appuntamento con lui? Nessuno si era mai azzardato – o aveva mai avuto motivo di farlo.  
Eppure in quel momento Lucifer stava _aspettando._ O meglio, qualcuno lo stava facendo aspettare, occasione più unica che rara in quell’ospedale.  
Infatti, nonostante fosse soltanto un semplice infermiere, lavorava lì da qualche anno ormai e aveva una certa fama.  
Stranamente, ciò non dipendeva dal suo inconsueto nome – a quanto pare, molti pazienti non gradivano sentirsi dire “Sono Lucifer, e vi assisterò durante la vostra permanenza qui in ospedale!”.  
In molti, nel corso degli anni, si erano chiesti quale fosse la motivazione che aveva portato i genitori del ragazzo a dargli un nome che l’avrebbe condannato per l’intera vita.  
Lui però non ci aveva mai trovato nulla di male nel suo nome, perché nonostante tutto, nonostante le numerose associazioni che potevano essere ricondotte ad esso, lui aveva sempre pensato che fosse davvero un gran bel nome e che fosse _perfetto_ per lui.  
  
Per quanto ciò potesse essere vero, nonostante fosse rispettato – e temuto, ma solo dagli specializzandi nuovi arrivati – da tutti i suoi colleghi, uno in particolare lo stava facendo aspettare in sala mensa.  
Si erano dati appuntamento per il pranzo e quello sfacciato del dottore ancora non si era presentato; era in ritardo di mezz’ora ormai.  
  
“Questo è ciò che succede.. Ad innamorarsi di un dottore il quale desiderio primario è il bene del prossimo, non trovi?” Sentenziò l’inserviente di quel piano, un certo Gabriel.  
  
Inizialmente l’aveva trovato decisamente insopportabile, con quel suo modo di fare così sarcastico parlare con lui sembrava una perenne presa per il culo.  
Ma nonostante ciò, riusciva ad andarci abbastanza d’accordo – tralasciando i giorni in cui, per un motivo o per l’altro era già piuttosto scocciato per fatti propri e parlare con quel tappetto non aiutava affatto.  
Giorni come quello, insomma.  
  
“Gabe, desideri così ardentemente di venir rinchiuso in obitorio, per caso?” Gli chiese con tono stranamente calmo, il quale poteva decisamente venir avvertito come un campanello d’allarme.  
  
In tutta risposta l’altro ridacchiò, con quel suo modo di fare così dannatamente strafottente.  
  
“Ti ho semplicemente fatto una domanda, caro il mio Romeo,” Si avvicinò al tavolo al quale Lucifer stava seduto e tirò indietro una sedia. “È occupato, per caso?” Chiese infine, e senza aspettare una risposta dall’infermiere si sedette guardando l’altro con fare beffardo.  
  
Quest’ultimo gli rivolse uno sguardo che non prometteva decisamente nulla di buono, ma Gabriel era fin troppo abituato ad avere a che fare con lui ed ormai il ragazzo non gli incuteva più alcun timore.  
  
“Teoricamente sì,” Rispose seccamente. “Ma come puoi vedere..” Lasciò la frase in sospeso, sapeva che l’altro avrebbe intuito.  
  
“Oh non te la prendere Luci, era prevedibile che finisse così!” Esclamò con malcelata soddisfazione – quanto adorava quando le cose andavano come aveva predetto.  
“C’era anche una scommessa sai? Non ti verrà difficile indovinare da che parte stessi io.. Dovrò ringraziare Michael, Balthazar mi deve dieci dollari.”  
  
“Una scommessa su cosa, precisamente?” Lucifer si accigliò se possibile ancor di più.  
Addirittura una scommessa? Non riusciva a credere che qualcuno si fosse preso la briga di giocarsi dei soldi su qualcosa che riguardava la sua vita sentimentale.  
  
“Beh io avevo scommesso che avrebbe preferito un qualsiasi intervento al vostro.. Appuntamento?” Non era esattamente certo che decidere di ritrovarsi per il pranzo nella squallida sala mensa di un ospedale potesse essere considerato un appuntamento – ma considerati i già di per sé inconsueti soggetti, probabilmente quella era un’occasione decisamente romantica a loro parere.  
“Sai com’è fatto, l’unico momento in cui non sembra avere un palo in culo è proprio quando opera.” Disse volgarmente, rimarcando una delle caratteristiche per le quali Michael era conosciuto in tutto l’ospedale  
(“Michael? Dici quel dottore che pare avere un palo infilato là dove non batte il sole?” Gli specializzandi lo conoscevano principalmente in questo modo.)  
  
“Sta semplicemente svolgendo il suo lavoro, è comprensibile che abbia preferito operare piuttosto che.. Perdere tempo a mensa con me.” Disse semplicemente, cercando di convincersi che fosse effettivamente ciò che pensava – non lo era affatto e, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, quella situazione gli rodeva più di quanto non avrebbe dovuto.  
  
“Oh non ci provare, lo sai che con me le bugie non attaccano! Tutto questo ti dà tremendamente fastidio e non riesci ad accettarlo,” Sentenziò Gabriel con il tono di chi la sapeva lunga. “Michael ha preferito un’appendicite a te, dovresti per lo meno farci l’abitudine se davvero vuoi iniziare una storia con lui.” Sembrava quasi serio ed effettivamente l’intenzione era quella.  
  
Se c’era qualcosa in cui si poteva dire esperto, era proprio ciò che comportava avere un compagno dottore.  
Insomma, non tutti sono in grado di sopportare le chiamate nei momenti meno opportuni, le notti passate nella più totale solitudine a causa degli infiniti turni serali e altre mille stramberie che accomunano qualsiasi tipo di dottore.  
Il suo era un consiglio a fin di bene, anche se celava una velata presa in giro.  
  
“Sarà meglio che torni in reparto, è inutile che rimanga ad aspettare a quanto pare..” Si alzò dalla sedia sospirando e cominciò ad allontanarsi, salutando il collega con un cenno della mano – guai a definire amico uno come Gabriel, chissà quali libertà si sarebbe preso in seguito ad una simile concessione.  
  
  
Il suo turno si era concluso da poco e con lui parecchi altri infermieri si stavano cambiando nello spogliatoio riservato al personale.  
Nonostante non gl’importasse ciò che gli altri pensassero di lui, sperava comunque di non sentirli vociferare su ciò che era accaduto quel pomeriggio.  
Non perché temeva che la sua fama subisse un’ammaccatura, ma più che altro a causa del fatto che ancora non era riuscito ad accettare quella situazione.  
Ci era, in parole povere, rimasto decisamente male.  
Sapeva che non ne aveva alcun diritto – chi era lui per sottrare un chirurgo ai propri ferri?  
Non erano nemmeno ufficialmente insieme, eppure ciò che era successo lo rattristava non poco.  
Appese i vestiti da lavoro nel suo armadietto e, una volta infilata la giacca, fece per uscire dallo spogliatoio del personale ma qualcosa – o meglio _qualcuno_ – lo bloccò prima che potesse muovere anche solo un passo fuori da quella stanza.  
  
Il chirurgo più ricercato di tutto l’ospedale, quello che aveva aspettato per praticamente tre quarti d’ora in mensa, era proprio lì a meno di un metro da lui.  
  
“Lucifer..” Esordì con un tono che incredibilmente lasciava trasparire del dispiacere; teneva lo sguardo basso, non si azzardava a guardarlo in viso.  
  
_Sei un codardo_ , gli avrebbe detto se solo, ironicamente, ne avesse avuto il coraggio.  
  
“Volevo.. Semplicemente chiederti scusa.” Esclamò tutto d’un fiato, incurante del fatto che qualcosa come gran parte degli infermieri dell’ospedale poteva sentirlo.  
Michael, al contrario dell’altro, era uno che non vedeva di buon occhio i pettegolezzi e il fatto che si fosse scusato così, davanti agli occhi di una trentina di persone, stupì decisamente Lucifer.  
  
“Non è necessario che ti scusi.” Esclamò, cercando di sembrare il più piatto e al contempo meno ferito possibile.  
Non era necessario, ma gli aveva fatto piacere sentirselo dire, realizzò pochi secondi dopo.  
  
E forse quelle scuse bastarono per fargli passare qualsiasi tipo di rancore o amarezza che ancora stava sentendo.  
Perché Michael, il chirurgo conosciuto come ‘palo-in-culo’ da tutto l’ospedale, si era presentato davanti allo spogliatoio del personale solo per scusarsi con lui.  
Aveva presumibilmente lasciato perdere qualunque cosa riguardasse il suo prezioso lavoro per una manciata di minuti solo per lui.  
E questo, beh era più importante di qualsiasi appuntamento o altra frivolezza a suo parere.  
Ora che l’aveva realizzato e soprattutto _accettato_ , si sentiva decisamente meglio e più in pace con sé stesso.  
  
“Non importa davvero..” Ribadì, accennando ad un sorriso.  
  
Non si sentiva imbarazzato per tutti gli occhi che aveva puntati addosso, l’imbarazzo non era mai stato un suo problema, men che meno in quel momento.  
Michael si limitò ad annuire, sollevato dal fatto che l’altro non se la fosse presa.  
Lucifer allora si decise finalmente ad uscire da quella stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
  
“Intuisco che il tuo turno sia finito.” Disse semplicemente il chirurgo, cominciando a camminare in direzione dell’uscita dell’ospedale, presumendo che l’altro avesse intenzione di andare a casa.  
  
“Sì, è così,” Cominciò a seguirlo, senza però distogliere lo sguardo da lui neanche per un attimo. “Ma prima credo di dover prendere un caffè con qualcuno.” Esclamò infine, osservando quanto l’espressione piatta dell’altro fosse cambiata in seguito a questa sua affermazione.  
  
“Oh, allora ti lascio andare.. Non vorrei mai che facessi tardi per colpa mia.” Abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo e questo semplice gesto fece sorridere beffardamente l’infermiere.  
  
“L’aria della sala operatoria deve averti dato alla testa, sai? Ti stavo invitando a bere un caffè, nulla di pretenzioso, quello delle macchinette non è male, ho scoperto.” Accelerò il passo, sorpassando così il ragazzo in camice bianco che, tra l’altro, rimase fermo per qualche attimo in mezzo al corridoio, cercando di elaborare cosa l’altro gli avesse appena detto.  
  
“Allora, il grande chirurgo ha dieci minuti da spendere a chiacchierare con me o è troppo impegnato con il lavoro?” Esclamò voltandosi a guardare l’altro.  
  
Quest’ultimo scosse la testa, accelerando a sua volta il passo per raggiungerlo ed affiancandolo poi.  
  
“Dieci minuti dovrei averli, sì.” Disse con sicurezza, portandosi una mano in tasca in modo da disattivare temporaneamente il proprio cercapersone.  
“Però, caro il mio portento dei bisturi, il caffè me lo offri tu.” Lo schernì ridacchiando appena.  
  
In quel momento si sentì la persona più importante del Mondo, perché Michael aveva spento il proprio cercapersone solo per passare del tempo con lui e quell’unico semplice gesto significava più di qualunque altra cosa.  
Era bello sentirsi, anche se per poco tempo, la priorità di qualcuno; soprattutto se quel qualcuno era Michael.  
_Alla faccia di Gabriel_ , pensò.  
  



End file.
